Notice Me!
by Official Light Warrior
Summary: What happens if shy boy, Eiji Hamato becomes Haruhi's friend and spends time with her? Jealous host club members, even though Eiji is gay, but they don't know that, and he doesn't that Haruhi's a girl.
1. Chapter 1

In a land of school and drama for only those of high class and wealth, there was a club that had all of the attention. The Host Club, a club of gorgeous looking men who makes girls fawn over them. There was one member that wasn't like the others, Haruhi Fujioka. A commoner with incredible grades who managed to get into the club under unknown circumstances. Everyone loved him, or in reality, her. Students in this school weren't really smart when it came to defining one's gender, but it didn't matter. Even though there were some obvious clues showing Haruhi's a female.

The girls loved her, so did the other members when they fawned over her and gained all of their attention. It only made the boys of the school slightly jealous of their ability to woo women, but the Host Club were all made of the highest families.

One male in the school was especially jealous, not of the boys themselves, of the ones who had their attention. He only dreamed of having them pay attention to him, but he wasn't a girl and he wasn't Haruhi. He was one of the people who didn't know Haruhi was really a girl, he never really interacted with Haruhi anyway so he couldn't have known.

The boy's name? Eiji Hamato, the second child of a family only known for being part of a big Publisher company owned by the Komatsuzawa family. That makes him lower than Akira Komatsuzawa, the club president of the newspaper club, in status wise. The only reason he didn't join the Newspaper club was that he couldn't stand Akira and his big ego, he also didn't want to be in the writing business.

His older brother was going to take over the family business anyway. He didn't know what he wanted to be, he just wanted to stand out. In a good way though, just stand out enough so that he can gain the attention of the Host Club members. He finds them attractive, he didn't deny that. In fact, he was gay.

No one cared though. Until one day, if it was misfortune or good fortune that he became project partners with Haruhi Fujioka for the semester. This will force him to interact with her and make him noticed as something more than filler.

* * *

He was full of anxiety when the teacher announced his partner, he wanted the attention of the host club, but he didn't mean for it to be through Haruhi. Eiji didn't even notice the crossdresser come over to him till she was was right in front of him. "Eiji? Right?" She asked as she sat down causing him to snap out of it and opened his mouth to speak only for nothing to come out and nod instead.

He watched her smile slightly as she took out her notebook. "For the project, I was thinking we could focus on the-" She was cut off by a familiar pair of twins. Eiji couldn't help but tense a bit as his heart raced.

"Hey, Haruhi, we have to go or we'll be late." They said making her stand up. She obviously looked annoyed by them dragging her off to the Host Club. Eiji couldn't help but watch them disappear, unable to say anything till they were gone. He just sighed and looked down and noticed Haruh's notebook still on his desk. It made him so nervous at the thought of going after them to return Haruhi her notebook.

Knowing it would be wrong to leave it for it to get stolen he swallowed his nerves and made his way to the Host Club. Up the steps to the abandoned music room as he started hearing the mumbles of people talking behind a pair of double doors leading to Music room number 3. He gulped before opening the doors, petals flowing in his face. He saw a bunch of girls, talking and squealing as the hosts did their jobs.

He stepped inside and looked around. He felt so out of place here, felt so flustered here. "Are you looking for someone?" A male asked him causing him to get startled and look over to see Kyoya Ootori, vice president of the Host Club. "I have to tell you, to wait if you're looking for one of our Hosts till the next opening." He told him as Eiji tightened his grip on Haruhi's notebook to calm himself.

"I'm looking for H-Haruhi," Eiji answered with a stutter making the raven-haired male hum. He wrote something in his black notebook.

"Haruhi Fujioka will be available in a couple of minutes." Kyoya told him walking away, leaving him standing there. Eiji couldn't stop blushing afterward, he was in way over his head. He just wanted to return his fellow classmate's notebook, he could've just walked over there and given them their notebook, but now he was an unintentional customer.

He couldn't stop himself from walking over once the girls with Haruhi were gone. He saw her look up at him in slight shock before she smiled at him as Eiji sat down. He already felt the stares as she offered him tea. "I'm sorry I left back there. Things can be hectic from time to time." She told him before noticing her notebook in his hands. "Oh, I didn't realize I left it, thanks Eiji." She said as she took back her notebook with a sincere smile.

* * *

Eiji got the attention he wanted, but not in the way he expected. "Why is there a guy in here?" The twins asked as the hosts couldn't help but watch Eiji and Haruhi interact.

"He better not steal my Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed as they watched Haruhi give sincere reactions and smiles with Eiji without being annoyed easily.

They made the assumption Eiji liked Haruhi since he was still blushing. It made them jealous of seeing how someone could make her smile other than them, especially when it's a guy doing it.

* * *

"We can go to my house to work on the project after," Haruhi told Eiji just as he started to calm down. The two of them stood up and she smiled as Eiji stumbled as he left and waved at her slightly which she returned it.

Eiji could finally breathe once he left the host club, his face was red as he remembered how he got the hosts staring at him. He just didn't realize it was because they were jealous of him. All he cared about was that he was noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

Eiji knew Haruhi was a commoner, he just didn't expect to see her live in an apartment building. Haruhi didn't seem to mind so he didn't want to say anything to upset her. "My dad shouldn't be home for a couple of hours, it gives us time to get started," Haruhi told him with a smile as she leads him up the stairs to her apartment.

He expected the place to be small, but it was smaller than he thought. It was nice in design and looks, it just felt claustrophobic to him. He looked down to see shoes against the wall and seeing Haruhi take her shoes off. Doing the same he followed her to her 'dining' room. Everything was different here than at home, it was a lot to get used to.

"Well, make yourself at home and let's get started." Haruhi smiled as she sat down and took out her notes and notebook. Eiji sat across from her, taking out his textbook, he wasn't the best in doing projects, especially when it involved with history. He was a little glad his partner was Haruhi, they were smart, top of their class already. They probably know what they're doing.

* * *

An hour went by and he was surprised by how much they got done with their project already. He looked up watching Haruhi write in their notebook, she was so focused. 'He's so pretty.' He thought, blushing slightly as he looked down at his own work for their project. He never noticed how attractive Haruhi was, 'No wonder girls like him so much.'

Eiji found Haruhi too girlish for his taste though, when looking at him closely he swore Haruhi looks like a girl. He was either very feminine, trans, or actually a girl. The latter he had some doubts, he actually thought it made more sense Haruhi is transgender. A girl to a guy. He didn't suspect Haruhi's family had enough money for surgery for becoming a guy, so he realized Haruhi was physically a girl. He may be wrong of course, he didn't want to say anything to Haruhi just in case it was too personal.

* * *

At school the next day he felt more relaxed than yesterday, especially since he and Haruhi were almost done with their project. It wasn't even due until a few months. He didn't feel overwhelmed like he always was with school. Being partners with Haruhi was the best thing to have happened to him.

A smile grew on his lips as he saw Haruhi by her locker making him walk over, "Hey, Haruhi." He smiled slightly making her look over at him and smiled.

"Hi, Eiji," Haruhi said holding her stuff in her hands. "Do you need anything?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

Eiji smiled slightly and rubbed his arm. "Yeah, I was wondering-" He blinked when the twins suddenly came over to Haruhi.

"Hey, Haruhi! We need your help with something!" They told her with big smiles as the two dragged her off.

Eiji didn't know what just happened and just stood there. "...Okay." He said in a whisper, frowning a bit as he turned to head to his locker before class started. If only he knew that they were being watched the whole time.

* * *

"Did you see that! He was going to ask my Haruhi out!" Tamaki exclaimed as they hid behind a corner after seeing Eiji walk off. The blonde was freaking out about not letting that happen, that he wasn't right for his precious daughter. His ramblings stopped when the twins came back.

"Is he-" "Gone?" They finished each other's sentence as the Host Club looked back out from behind the corner not seeing the boy. "I can't believe he has the nerves to try to ask her out," Hikaru said as they went and followed Eiji, trying to find out anything bad about him.

* * *

Eiji went through the day like normal though, well if he didn't feel like his every move was being watched that is. He looked behind him, trying to see what or who was staring at him, but he always found no one. He was getting a little paranoid thinking it was a ghost or something. All he knew was that he was getting anxious and wanted to go home.

The only time he didn't feel like throwing up out of fear was when Haruhi came back, she looked annoyed and he asked her why. Her response was that she had to go buy the host club more coffee and when she got back into the club room no one was there. Eiji let out a giggle. "Seems like you're having a tough day." He smiled, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Not really, I just wished they would get their own coffee. I actually need to attend classes so I can stay here. If my grades start dropping below average I'll have to leave." Haruhi sighed making Eiji look at her with sympathy.

"That sounds tough, but I'm sure you can handle it. You're the smartest person in the class." Eiji smiled making her smile back.

"Thanks." She told him with a smile before standing up with a sigh. "As I do like having some peaceful chatter, I have to go to the Host Club before I get in trouble again." She sighed before looking down at Eiji. "You can come along if you want. It's nice talking with someone who isn't over the top like everyone in the Host Club." She told him making him nod as a blush started forming on his face.

"U-Uh sure." He said standing up to follow her. He couldn't believe he was going to the Host Club again. Just thinking of them made his heart flutter. They were all hot in different ways. He was no different than the fangirls for the club members. Maybe he could gather some courage to actually talk with one of them instead of just Haruhi.

The only person he could think he could try to talk to is Honey-senpai. The blonde was so bubbly and happy that he couldn't help but find him cute and he would be easier to talk to. The only problem was that he would have to ask to see Honey-senpai and Kyoya-senpai was a little intimidating to him, even though he's attractive as hell.

If only it didn't look like he liked Haruhi, then maybe the hosts wouldn't think of him trying to steal Haruhi away.


	3. Chapter 3

Eiji felt like cowering in a corner as he sat with Haruhi in the club. By now even he noticed the glares he's been receiving, not by the girls, but by the hosts. He didn't understand why they didn't like him. The only person not to notice was Haruhi as she talked with the male. On the other hand, he noticed how the girl guests had hearts above their heads as they watched the two hang out. 'I think they're glaring because I'm distracting the other guests by being here.' He thought to himself glancing back, sensing the tension around the hosts as they glared.

He didn't like this type of attention it was getting too much for the teen. "Um, I should get going." Eiji forced a smile to Haruhi. "It's nice hanging out with you." He told Haruhi making her smile.

"It's nice hanging out with you too." She said as Eiji stood up. Eiji picked up his bag and hurried out of the room. Once out he could finally breathe. He couldn't help but look back to the double doors to the clubroom as he walked down the hall. He let out a sigh as he looked to the ground.

Things weren't going as planned for him, the only club member he can get close to is Haruhi and that seems to make the rest hate him. 'Is it bad to be friends with Haruhi?' He asked himself as he looked up to find himself at the entrance of the school.

He didn't want to go home, instead, he just sat against one of the pillars and hugged his knees to his chest. He just didn't understand what he did wrong, was his presence insulting to them? He didn't know how long he sat there till a shadow covered him making him look up seeing a stuffed bunny before looking up more seeing Honey-Senpai. "Are you alright?" He asked holding his bunny close to him. Behind him was the way taller Mori-Senpai, both looking down at him.

"M-Me, oh I um." Eiji stammered since he wasn't expecting two of the host club members to actually talk to him. His cheeks heated up as he tried to think of what to say. "I'm f-fine." He stuttered.

He didn't want to cause any problems for them to care about someone like him. He let out a gasp when he felt Honey Senpai hug him. He felt his face turn red. "Don't be upset! It'll be alright! Tell me what's wrong!" The short male replied hugging him tightly.

"I-It's nothing." He stuttered not wanting to tell them it was because of the stares he got in the host club. Honey didn't seem convinced as he let go of the male.

"You're upset because of us aren't you? We didn't mean to make you upset! You were hanging with Haru-chan a lot and we hardly got to see her." Honey explained tearing up from causing someone else to become upset.

Eiji just hugged himself as he shrunk down. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to t-take your friend. S-She became my friend too and I-I never had one before." He told with a sniff as he rubbed his eyes before Honey hugs him again.

"Ei-chan, don't cry! I'll be your friend!" He cried feeling bad about what he did in the host club since finding out Haruhi was Ei-ji's first friend. "I'll let you hold Usa-chan to make you feel better!" He said pulling back and holding out his rabbit to Eiji as the male looked down at the toy.

Eiji sniffed, smiling slightly as he took the stuffed animal and held it close to his chest. "T-Thanks." He whispered slightly as it did make him feel better.

"I'll tell the others they don't need to worry about you anymore! I don't want to see you cry again." Honey told him making Eiji blush slightly as he looked down with a nod.

* * *

The next day Eiji was at his locker, he had Usa-chan in his bag. He forgot to give it back to him yesterday when he cheered him up. He wanted to find Honey so he could give his rabbit back without looking like he stole it. He didn't have to go far before Honey ran up to him hugging him in the halls for everyone to see making him blush brightly. "Ei-chan! I see you took care of Usa-chan for me for the night!" Honey told him taking his stuffed rabbit back hugging it tightly as Mori stood next to him.

"Are you feeling better?" Honey asked him looking up at him not helping Eiji's blush as he nodded.

"Y-yeah, thanks for be-being there." He stuttered as he could hear people around them whisper about them.

"Come on! let's go and have some cake!" Honey smiled brightly grabbing Eiji's hand and dragging him off to the Host Club.

He didn't expect the club to be accessible this early, or even have cake ready, but now the three of them were in the host club, Honey sitting next to Eiji as Mori sat across from them as they ate slices of cake.

Eiji didn't know what to do or think as he ate into the cake, taking glances at the smaller male who practically engulfed the cake slices like it was nothing. He felt a little more comfortable when it was only them in the Host Club.

Soon the cake was gone and Honey made a content sigh. "That was a good cake. Ei-chan! Come by the Host Club later today! Takashi and I would love it if you visited us, right Takashi?" Honey said looking over at Mori making him nod.

"Yeah." The tall male said making Eiji blush since this was the first time hearing him speak.

"I-I'll try." Eiji looked down as Honey smiled brightly.

* * *

When it became time for the Host Club to start Eiji was even more nervous than the first time he entered the place. He could still feel the glares from last time making him hesitant to go in. He felt a tap on his shoulder making him look over to a group of girls. "Are you going in?" She asked as Eiji's nerves kept skyrocketing.

"I-I'm nervous, I-I'm trying to m-meet Honey-senpai." He told her as the girls just blushed.

"Hey, we are too! We can go together." She told him grabbing his arm as the girls brought him into the club.

Eiji could already feel eyes on him again before he was tackled in a hug. "Ei-chan! You made it! Come on! There's cake waiting for us, come on ladies!" Honey said grabbing Eiji's hand and dragging the male to where Mori was as the girls squealed.

It felt weird being in this situation, sitting at a table with a bunch of girls with Honey and Mori Senpai. Honey was just rolling around happily on one of the guests' laps as they squealed at his cuteness. "Ei-chan! what's your favorite type of cake?" Honey asked making the girls' attention go to him again making him blush nervously.

"I-I like funfetti wi-ith chocolate frosting," Eiji said quietly not used to the attention from a lot of people.

"He's so adorable. He's so shy." Eiji heard girls talk about him making Eiji want to shrink into nothingness. He didn't want girls' attention he wanted the Hosts' attention, but even he could see that if the girls notice him then so do the Hosts.

"That's a good cake! Tomorrow we're going to have some!" Honey decided making him look up from his lap.

"Really?" He asked making Honey nod excitedly before hugging him.

"You're so cute, Ei-chan!" Honey declared making Eiji's blush darkened. "Don't you agree ladies?" Honey asked making them nod, not helping how shy and embarrassed this made him as tears pricked his eyes.

"Mitskuni. You're making him upset." Mori told him making Honey lt go.

"I'm sorry, Ei-chan, don't cry. I thought you would like the attention." Honey told him as Eiji wanted to die for making a scene and being more noticed.

"S-sorry, I'm not used to... This." Eiji said quietly shrinking into his seat.

The rest of the time there Eiji kept quiet, listening to the conversations, but he was glad Honey didn't put more attention on him. It gave him time to calm down as he glances around the club. His eyes met with Kyoya's making him immediately looked away and into his lap blushing slightly. He couldn't catch a break. His heart felt like it would explode and he would pass out. He couldn't wait until the Host Club hours were over.


End file.
